Diskussion:Reburrus Quintilius/@comment-92.39.165.153-20191007154019/@comment-38064756-20200208115913
"Zur Unterscheidung: Das was du im Spiel erlebst, ist keine Lore, sondern Gameplay. Ingame-Lore bezeichnet die Lore, welche man in Büchern, Gesprächen und überhaupt im Spiel antrifft. Als Argonier in Windhelm runzulaufen hat rein gar nichts mit Lore zu tun, sondern ist Gameplay. (Und ich meine nicht, dass das Gameplay der Lore widerspricht, sondern das es an sich rein gar nichts mit dem Begriff Lore zu tun hat) OOG-Lore ist die Lore, und ich kenn eigentlich nur TES was so ein Blödsinn macht, welche sich auf Texte von Leuten bezieht, die auf Internetseiten gepostet werden. Zur Erklärung: OOG-Texte" Wer die Drachenkrise beendet hat, so wie die Situation in den Städten aussieht, ist aber die Lore. Loretechinsch gesehen, dürfen Khajiit nicht in Städte und Argonier müssen in Windhelm im Hafen arbeiten. Außer Nord und Kaiserliche, gibt es keine Drachenblut in anderen Völkern. So gibt es die Geschichte vor. Dass man in Tes (Skyrim) diese Geschichte am Anfang erleben kann, man im laufe des Spieles aber mit so ziemlich allem bricht, was über Jahrhunderte in Himmelsrand passiert ist und das bis auf ein paar Dialogen im Spiel nicht weiter Thematisiert wird, ist doch schon schwach. Klar muss man zwischen Gameplay-und Lore unterscheiden, da es Gameplaytechnisch keinen Sinn machen würde, mit einer Katze nicht in Städte zu können und auch kein Drachenblut werden kann. Bis auf die Bücher, erfährt man im Spiel wenig über die Ereignisse. Die meisten Dialoge die man führen kann, sagen auch nichts wirkliches aus und meistens bekommt man Falschinformationen gesagt (ich denke mal Bethesda will darauf die Welt etwas Realistischer machen, denn auch in Tamriel gibt es Leute, die Informationen flasch weitergeben oder ohne etwas zu hinterfragen in die Welt hinausschreien). Man hätte im Spiel auch mehr Informationen zu Dingen wie Saarthal oder dem Auge von Magus einbringen können. Klar gibt es Bücher darüber,aber ich kenne viele Leute, die die Bücher im Spiel nicht lesen. "Sollte es zum Krieg kommen, wird sich erst dann ein Bündniss formen, wenn die anderen Staaten zu Hilfe eilen. So wie die Aussöhnung zwischen Königstreuen und Altvorderen in Hammerfell während des großen Krieges. Aber nicht vorher. Denn Hammerfell hat bewiesen dass man auch alleine gegen den Aldmeri-Bund gewinnen kann." Ja haben sie, hat aber auch fünf Jahre gedauert und noch dazu hat das Kaiserreich die Thalmor bis an die Südküste zurückgedrängt und nicht die Rebellen. "Geschätzt? Geraten! Du wirfst Zahlen in den Raum für die du keine Quellen hast. Die ganze Diskussion um die Stärke des Kaiserreichs ist sinnlos, denn es gibt keine Infos darüber!" Meine Schätzungen berufen sich auf folgendes : 1. Zwei Armeen waren nahezu ausgelöscht worden, dazu kam noch der Verlust der Achten Armee während des Rückzugs aus der Kaiserstadt im Jahr zuvor. 2. Auf die drei Legionen, die die Kaiserstadt zruückerobert haben. Wenn die drei Legionen die erste zweite und dritte Legion war (nur so gesagt) haben diese drei Legionen einiges verloren. Die achte Legion dürfte fast vollständig aufgerieben worden sein. Der Kaiser ist entweder mit einer der ersten drei Legionen aus der Kaiserstadt geflohen, oder ist mit einer vierten Legion aufgebrochen. Über die Verluste der mindestens vier anderen Legionen ist nichts bekannt, im allgemeinen hat das Kaiserreich schwere verluste gemacht. Dazu kommt noch : Diese Veteranen bildeten den Kern der Truppe, die schließlich Lady Arannelyas Armee zum Ende des Jahres 174 durch die Alik'r-Wüste zurückdrängte - unter schweren Verlusten durch die ständigen Angriffe der Alik'r-Krieger. Die Thalmor verlieren einen teil ihrer Macht in Hammerfell und werden zur Südküste gedrängt. In der Legion waren eine große Anzahl von Invaliden (Quelle : Der Große Krieg (Buch)), die nicht mehr zur Legion hätten dürfen. Nicht dass es um sie nicht schade wäre, aber sie hätten im Krieg nicht mitkämpfen dürfen aber haben dennoch die Thalmor zurckgedrängt, wodurch sich die "wahren" Verluste der Legion wohl auf nicht all zu viel berufen dürfte. Wilde Spekulationen ich weiß, aber doch mit zumindest etwas, woran man sich Orientieren kann.